A New Spin on Things
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: SGDS9 Walking down the corridor on this new ship, she had never seen its design before in either of her lives. This was truly a new universe that she would have to learn to understand.
1. A Walk on Tok'ra

The newly hosted Colonel Kaley walked along the sandy surface of Tok'ra, her symbiote's home world. Her combat boots contrasted with what her symbiote was used to, but the soft leather of the old shoes where now a thing of the past as Kristine's new friend, Kaket, would have to now get used to life as a 'Tau'ri'.  
  
Approaching the ring platform that was well hidden, she activated it and was soon transported well into the save underground tunnels. Here, a part of her felt at home. She could remember all sorts of stories and events from other host's lives, but that had no bearing on her now.  
  
Marching into a small room where she was supposed to meet up with the rest of SG-1, with whom she was tagging along, she reflected on her mixed feelings about the upcoming mission. Sure, she had been on dozens of strange missions before, but going to an unknown planet by ship to attempt to defeat a goa'uld who was rising quickly in the ranks wasn't her idea of...fun.  
  
Standing at attention, she saluted Colonel O'Neill, even though she really didn't need to. Sitting down to join the meeting, Jack was just finishing outlining the plan which the two colonel's had worked on along with their Tok'ra friend, Selmak.  
  
"So then, campers, we will go there, kill her, and get out. Any questions?" The older Colonel concluded, looking up from his note cards to answer any to the best of his knowledge.  
  
Shaking his head with a smile on his face, the host of Selmak, General Jacob Carter, spoke up, "Jack, it's not that simple..."  
  
Sensing another long argument with Jacob, in which the General would win, Colonel Jack O'Neill held up his hand, "I know, Jacob, I was just phrasing it in a simpler way. So let's move out."  
  
Once the plan was completely outlined, SG-1, Selmak, and Kristine prepped to get onboard the hostage goa'uld ship. Soon enough, they would be out in space attempting another daring mission against yet another alien faction that was against Earth, her other home planet. 


	2. All Aboard!

Author's Note: Sorry these chapters may seem short...I just have the idea in my head, and my fingers are trying to keep up...Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Later, you will see why it is under the 'Crossover' category.  
  
***  
  
Walking back towards the ring platform with her friends in tow, she was actually anxious to get on with this mission. Once this mission was over, she'd rejoin the rest of her team and do a few things around the base, including testing some new recruits. She knew Jack never really liked the job, but Kristi loved to role-play, which this was a good chance for. She still had to figure out the pretend missions the cadets would be going through, though. She hadn't had time to figure that out with this new mission to go on.  
  
Ringing up to the ship, she didn't really have a particular place to go, so she just stood at the back of the command center with everyone else. She wasn't really any good with goa'uld ships, and her knowledge on their technology was even more limited. She was, however, a good historian, or so she considered herself.  
  
Standing in the back corner of the large room, she waited to go take off on this adventure with her friends. She couldn't wait to get started so it could all be over with and the galaxy could be less one more false god.  
  
Feeling the ship grumble under her feet ever so softly, she smiled. Now they would be there within hours.  
  
Her mind shifted to the equipment. They had everything they needed, or at least she did, anyhow. She had cleaned her weapons well, and even brushed up on her goa'uld. Relaxing for a moment in her thought process, she realized something like this would make a good mission simulation for the cadets.  
  
Snapping back to the present, however, she learned that they would be there in two hours. She was nervous, but part of her felt as if she was getting revenge for something, although she didn't know what. 


	3. Cheyenne, We Have Reached Our Destinatio...

Author's Note: I hope you like this one; I've been working on it for awhile.  
  
Finally reaching their destination, they did their last checks before heading down to the surface. Kristi and Selmak were going to go under cover and gather intelligence. The rest of them would wait patiently for a signal to go in while studying the surrounding people on the planet; but Teal'c would stay on the ship by himself so he wouldn't be found and the team found out.  
  
Ringing down to the surface, they split up into their groups. Kristine and Jacob walked off, leaving the rest of them to find the village. The duo's outfits had, of course, changed during the ride on the ship, which was hiding from detection.  
  
Walking up to a large building outside the city, Jacob had picked this building as a possible dwelling for the goa'uld they were after. Carefully entering, they began to look around for signs of her.  
  
Little did they know that they would be caught; it seemed like this was one big trap for them, like someone sold them out. Sneaking around a corner, the two Tok'ra were shot down and had little chance of fighting back.  
  
Daniel was the rear of the trio. Sam and Jack had more experience with covert ops and that sort of thing. Their outfits had changed as well to try to match the people around them. Dr. Jackson kept stopping to try and talk with local people around them as they proceeded with their part of the mission.  
  
They learned that this goddess, Sellet, was the cousin of Skhmet. Sellet, wanting her own power, came here and has been ruling for as long as some of these people could remember. It was the basic, same story of goa'uld control Daniel had heard and seen over and over again. He would be happy when they left this place.  
  
He continued to follow his friends as they made their way through the city. These clothes he was wearing weren't bad, in fact, they were rather comfortable. The people seemed nice as well. What kind of goa'uld was this Sellet?  
  
Waking up in a cell, Kristi realized that Jacob was already up, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm guessing someone sold us out", He shrugged.  
  
He didn't look too comfortable, or sure. He was obviously worried about how a leak could have compromised them already. Who would have sold them out; and at what price?  
  
As if on cue, Sellet came up to the force shield, as if gliding on air, "You are Tok'ra, are you not?"  
  
"No, I'm not", Kristi commented, hoping that this chick didn't really know that she was a new Tok'ra.  
  
Sellet's chin rose, "I was told that there would be two Tok'ra here today, one of which would be high-ranking. If you, female, are not Tok'ra, then tell me, pray, what are you?"  
  
"I am human, what you call Tau'ri. Your information seems to be incorrect. Where did you get this faulty information?" She knew she was pushing it, but she hoped to receive an answer to that burning question.  
  
Their captor, however, chose to ignore her, "Then is this Tok'ra?"  
  
She pointed a long fingernail at Jacob, who was sitting quietly against a wall. He seemed to be thinking about something. He didn't answer her question, which maid him even more made.  
  
Cocking her head, Sellet smiled, "This one has spunk, and yet you do not speak for yourself? What kind of male are you, letting this female do all the speaking?"  
  
After Jacob again did not respond, Kristi was silent as well. The sudden quiet seemed to make this false goddess angry.  
  
She roared to her guards, "Take this Kaley to the torture room. We will see what she has to tell us then."  
  
How did she know Kristi's name? Feeling around her neck, Kristi quickly realized her dog-tags were missing. Cold metal hands of the heavy Jaffa gripped Kristi's arms rather harshly and dragged her out of the cell while another one trained a staff weapon on Jacob to ensure that he did not escape. Lt. Kaley kicked against the men, trying to get away, knowing deep inside that it was simply useless. 


	4. Search and Destroy

Author's Note: Don't worry, the crossover comes next chapter. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this one while I work on the next. And as always, I hope you read and review.

* * *

Once the force shield was raised again, and the guards seated further away, Jacob pulled out his hidden communicator, "Jack, are you our there?"  
  
"Yeah, Jacob, what's up?" Colonel O'Neill's voice responded.  
  
Jacob sighed softly, "Well, Kristi and I were captured; someone sold us out, Jack. She was just taken away by the guards."  
  
"We're on our way", Jack said hurriedly.  
  
Hiding the communicator again, Jacob leaned back, wondering how long it would be until Jack got there and what he could possibly do.  
  
Colonel O'Neill was, of course, more worried about Kristine than the others seemed to be, to some degree, at least. That was because she was basically under his care, and now who knew what was happening to this poor girl that he was getting to know so well?  
  
Quickening the pace considerably as the thought entered his head, they were making good time. Hopefully, they wouldn't encounter much resistance, and could quickly finish their mission.  
  
Storming into the building, they took out the guards with precision. The slumped Jaffa had obviously not been expecting them.  
  
Faulty information, Jack thought. Walking further into the room, they found a ring transporter and soon found themselves on a ship that was who- knew where.  
  
There were two metal posts, slightly apart from one another, firmly stuck in the floor. Hanging from these posts where handcuffs, where Kristine's hands were quickly placed to allow her to receive whatever torture was to come.  
  
"Leave us", Sellet ordered her hovering guards, who promptly did as they were told, "Now, 'Tau'ri', I know that you carry a symbiote within you."  
  
Touched by the horrible pain stick, Kristine cried out in shock and anger. What looked like a harmless branch packed a mighty punch, and under such pain, her new symbiote slithered and shrieked.  
  
Falling to her knees, her teeth failed to bite back the retort, "Yeah, well what's it to you?"  
  
"You lied to me," Sellet said, slowly walking around Kaley, "I do not appreciate it when people lie to me."  
  
The sheer white fire was released into her body as her throat screamed with all its might. The horrible feeling forced a symbiote flashback.  
  
When Kaket was younger, she only had two personalities, one grew with the other. Kalana, Kaket's first host, was young when she received her friend, and died with a smile on her face. In between, the two friends shared pain and grief when both of Kalana's parents died in a goa'uld raid of their planet. Kaket vowed revenge for her fallen friend's parents, because in a sense, they were her parents too.  
  
Passing into unconsciousness, the pain subsided and memories flew through Kristine's confused mind.  
  
Rushing through the halls, the trio had since split up as Daniel and Jack went to track down Kristi and this goa'uld, while Sam went after her father. Colonel O'Neill made Daniel get in the lead and take them to the most likely room where torture would take place. Daniel was glad he worked well under pressure, because he didn't really know where he was going.  
  
Finally entering the room, Daniel went in first and was quickly thrown into a wall by yet another hand device. O'Neill, however, was ready for this, and tossed his combat knife skillfully into Sellet's hand.  
  
Once Daniel recovered, he realized Jack could handle himself, and he rushed over to the almost lifeless body of Kristine Kaley, which lay upon the cold floor, hanging off of handcuffs. Undoing the loosely done contraptions, Dr. Jackson carefully caught Kristine in his arms and laid her down softly.  
  
After finally finding her father, Sam made her escape with him as they headed back to try and find the rest of the team. Jacob used his still hidden communicator to call to their mutual friend to see where he was.  
  
"Jack, where are you?" Jacob asked.  
  
Daniel answered, though, "We're waiting for you next to Sellet's dead body in her main chamber."  
  
Sam mouthed 'oh' quietly. Once the communicator was put away again, the Carters were able to proceed directly to their friends. 


	5. Out of Time and Place

Author's Note: Alright people, here's the crossover you've all been eagerly waiting for. I hope you like it, and are familiar with it.  
  
Soon after Sam and her father had found the room, it was declared that Kristine would probably be alright, but that she should get some medical treatment. They immediately proceeded to the ring platform.  
  
On the way there, Kaley drifted in and out of consciousness, but she was happy they had gotten the job done. She felt some sense of pride and relief. She was actually happy that Sellet was dead. Not that it was an unusual feeling for her, because Sellet was an enemy, but this time, the feeling was somehow different, somehow stronger. Drifting back into her softly unconscious state, Kristine was prepped for transport.  
  
The rings came up around the group, as Daniel and Jack supported Kristi. Soon, they thought, they would all be home.  
  
As the familiar rings arose from unfamiliar ground, Kristine Kaley was deposited in front of a group of men in strange uniforms. Being it only her, she had no one supporting her, so she fell to the ground as soon as she materialized.  
  
"Security to holodeck one. Medical emergency in holodeck one." One of the voices called.  
  
Opening her eyes slowly, the onlookers watched in confusion and fright as they glowed softly and then returned to normal. Strange weapons were pointed at her, and she didn't see the friendly faces of her teammates.  
  
Soon, there were men coming towards her; or at least men and some...thing. She looked directly beside her and the rings were lying on the ground. She didn't see the platform for them.  
  
As soon as they had approached, one of the people immediately bent down and started running some sort of device over here, hovering it in various spots for a moment. Kaley, of course, didn't know what was going on, and she didn't have the strength to fight it off if she wanted to.  
  
"She's carrying some kind of creature inside of her..." the man beside her announced, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Gaining her courage, she struggled to push herself up and speak on her own behalf, "I am Second Lieutenant Kaley of the United States Air Force."  
  
"Well, Dr. Bashir, does she need to go to sickbay, or can I begin questioning her?" The something asked.  
  
"I'm going to take her to sickbay, you can question her later", the man closest to her informed him, putting a hand on her after tapping something on his chest, "Two to beam directly to sickbay."  
  
She and the man disappeared in a strange shimmering blue light that reminded her of the Asgard's transporter system.  
  
Arriving in the new area, she was placed on a bed that had a strange panel at the head of it. She wondered where she is, if she was in the sickbay that was spoken of. If she was, then maybe she could be treated for the shock to her system and hopefully feel better than she and her symbiote felt right now. She was also curious as to if this person with her was a doctor, and if he had ever even seen a symbiote before.  
  
"I'm Doctor Bashir, the doctor on Deep Space Nine. I was wondering, Lieutenant, what that creature was, so that I might be able to treat you correctly", the man inquired.  
  
Smiling softly, she replied, "Its name is Kaket, my symbiote. I just got it a few weeks ago, and I'm still trying to get used to it."  
  
"Oh, ok, that answers my question. Do you mind if I ask another though? What race are you?" Bashir asked, seeming very interested in her.  
  
"Well," she started slowly, trying to figure out how to phrase it exactly, "I was human, and with my joining to Kaket, I became Tok'ra."  
  
"I see", the doctor commented offhandedly, working with his strange equipment.  
  
"You're wearing a uniform, I see. What affiliation are you with?" Kristi suddenly decided to ask, wanting as much information on her current situation as possible.  
  
It was his turn to smile, "I'm Lt. Bashir, with the United Federation of Planets."  
  
Slightly puzzled, she decided to let him get back to his work and be a good patient while he did his job. Closing her eyes softly, she drifted into a light sleep. 


End file.
